shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 643 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 643: Noah Lands PG 1 *Usopp:*exhales* This guy is really getting annoying with all this burrowing. I trained against giant bugs and plants that did more heads up combat. *Daruma:*shoots out of the ground and attempts to bite at his head*Kyaaa!!! *Usopp:*jumps to the side and aims*'Sure-Kill: Green Star......' *Daruma:?! *Usopp:*glares at him*'Sagasso' PG 2 *Daruma:*body is completlly covered by seaweed. He chews his way out and he rubs his tummy*Kya!! You basterd! I hate veggies!! *Usopp: But they're good for you. Besides, if you dont eat your veggies, they might end up eating you. *Daruma:huh?! How the hell can a plant eat me? *Usopp:*shoots at him*'Green Star: Devil' PG 3 *Daruma:*freaks out as the huge venus fly-trap plant attempts to eat him* What the Kya?!?! *appears to be attacked but he burrows underground again* *Usopp:*looks down the hole* Here we go again. *Jinbe:*looking up at Wadatsumi* Thats enough growing Sanji-kun!! He's taken out more than half of his allies now!! PG 4 *Sanji: Okay!! *Wadatsumi:*so big he cant even move* What?! You tricked me just so I would hurt my side?! *Sanji: Bingo. Now we can finish you. Unless you can grow bigger. *Wadatsumi:*gets angry and punches at Sanji. He ends up hitting himself too hard in the cheek and he falls down to the edge of the plaza* *Fishman Pirate:*injured* Dammit! That stupid giant hurt us and himself! PG 5 *Sanji:*lands next to Jinbe* Your turn. *Jinbe:*gets in stance* Right! Fishman Karate...... *Wadatsumi:*gets up and he tilts his head back*'Wadatsumi.....*sucks in more air*' PG 6 *Wadatsumi:*exhales the air and and sends it at Jinbe as a huge wave of wind*''' Air Bullet!!' *Jinbe:*punches at the air pressure and sends it right back at him*'20,000 Shark Tile Brick Fist''' *Wadatsumi:*is hit in the face by the wind pressure and his nose bleeds*gah!!! *Jinbe/Sanji:*just look up at him* PG 7 *Wadatsumi:*gets up and holds his bloody nose* owie owie!!!! *Jinbe: I wonder how Luffy-kun is doing right now? *Sanji:Probably being an idiot while fighting the boss. *Luffy:*sneezes* *Hody Jones:*swims at him and punches* PG 8 *Luffy:*blocks with one arm and he kicks his side with an color of armaments leg* *Hody Jones:*is hit into an undersead boulder* *Ammo Knight: Ok!! We wont get a better shot than now!! Fire!! *Noah:*is shot at and coated with a bubble* *Luffy:Awsome!! There's air now!! *Hody Jones:*gets back to his feet* PG 9 *Vander Decken IX:*gasps for air as he wakes up* That was close.....I think.... *Noah:*stops falling towards Fishman Island and begins to go in a different direction* *Hody Jones/ Luffy:?! *Vander Decken IX:*touching the ship with his left hand* You didnt think I forgot about you, old partner? Bahohoho!! PG 10 *Manboshi/Ryuboshi:*swim away with Luffy* *Hody Jones:*glares at the ship and tries to push it back, but royally fails) *Noah:*lands on the sea floor next to Fishman Island* *Luffy/Princes/ Shirahoshi:?! *Vander Decken IX:Bahohohoho!!! How do you like that Hody? Thats what happens when you mess with the big boys!! PG 11 *Hody Jones:*emerges from under the deck and he glares at him* *Vander Decken IX:?! *Luffy:*appears between them* Alright!! Now I dont have to worry about air or the island anymore! *Hody Jones:*grins* So what Strawhat? You're still wounded. I can easily defeat you now. *Vander Decken IX:*pants and steps up with his axes* Do you ever shut up? PG 12 *Luffy:*looks at Decken and smiles* Oh, thanks for stopping the ship from crashing into the island, Shoulders. *Vander Decken IX:SHUT UP!! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING FOR YOU WIFE-STEALER!!! *Hody Jones:*arm waters up* Both of you...... *Luffy/Vander Decken IX:?! *Hody Jones:*fires his water bullets* hurry up and die!!! *Luffy:*dashes to the side* *Vander Decken:*blocks with axes* PG 13 *Luffy:Gum Gum Jet Bazooka *Hody Jones:*is hit in his ribs and he is almost slammed off the ship*gah!! *Vander Decken:*chops at Luffy's head* *Luffy:*ducks*whoa!! *Vander Decken: stay out of this!! Jones is mine!! *Luffy:But I wanted to kick his ass first!! *arm steams up*'Gum Gum......' PG 14 *Luffy:*hits him in the face*'Jet Pistol' *Vander Decken:*is knocked out* *Hody Jones:*takes more steroids and stands up* Lets finish this Strawhat!! *Luffy:*activates Gear 2nd in his whole body and he grins at him* I was going to! PG 15 *Hammond:Hamo Hamo Hamo!! You think you can stop me woman? Slave Tank, kill her where she stands! *Slaves:*some aim cannons at her* *Robin:*creates hands around Hammonds' neck* I dont think you guys need to follow his orders anymore. *Hammond:*freaks out* Oi Oi Oi!! What the hell is this?! *Slaves:*Look at Hammond* *Robin:*takes his keys and unlocks all the chains* *Slaves:*some look relieve while some start crying* *Hammond: Hey!!! Get those weak animals back in chains right now!! PG 16 *Slaves:*glare at him* *Robin:*smiles* You know its not good to keep even weak animals in chains. Because once they break free, they become vicious and want nothing more but the blood of their owner. *Slaves:*stand around him with blades, guns, and cannons. Alot look like crazy and deranged* *Hammond:*sweats in fear* Wait......stop.....I own you!! *is attacked by all the pirates*AAHH!! *Robin:*giggles* aaww, they look like they're having fun. PG 17 *Zeo:*tries to hit Brook with his chain* *Brook:*dodges to the side and he slashes upward from Zeo's right* *Zeo:*tries to block with his chain but him and the chain is cut*eck!! *Brook:You can give up if you want. *Zeo:*charges at him*shut your mouth!! PG 18 *Zeo:*hits at him rapidly with his chains* I meant to be cut to distract you! That was my "Play-Dead Ploy"!! *Brook:*deflecting all his blows* Oh it was? Well that was pretty clever of you. Of course it would've been more realistic if you grew an afro. *Zeo:SHUT UP DUMBASS!!! *Brook:*is hit and bursts into a puff of smoke* *Zeo:?! *Brook:*stops playing his guitar and he jumps behind him*Party Music:...... PG 19 *Brook:*hits him on the head with his guitar*Rock Star Finale!! *Zeo:*is hit hard and bleeds like Demalo Black when Sentomaru hit him* *Fishman Pirate: holy crap!! Zeo-san has been defeated!! *Brook:*plays on his guitar*Yohohoho, his name was Zeo-san huh? Now I know what name to put in my next song."Fishman Island"!!! END Category:Prediction